Red Heart
by mars light
Summary: On Valentine's Day Serena and her friends join an auction for charity to get themselves dates and Serena gets bid on by the one person she never expected to be interested in her, but after spending time with him finds out there is more to him under his cold exterior. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Red Heart

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day. I wanted to post something that was just sweet and kind of fluffy in honor of the day. I had an idea come to me on the way to work one day and now here is Red Heart for your enjoyment. I hope you like it and please send in reviews to let me know your thoughts. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

3 days earlier - Feb. 11

Serena walked into the crown fruit parlor seeing her longtime friend and secret crush Andy standing behind the counter as she waved a cheerful hello asking him "Hi Andy would it be alright if I hang up one of these flyers in here"

Andy looked up from behind the counter seeing her alone today without her usual group of friends joining her and nodded his head asking curiously "sure what is it?"

Serena walked over to the counter and placed the large stack of papers she had down on top of it, then held up one of the flyers for him to see telling him proudly "it's a fundraiser to collect money for whatever charity we choose, myself and the other girls along with some girls from school are going to auction ourselves for a date for Valentine's day and all the money we collect will go to a worthy charity of our choosing"

Darien sat at the other end of the counter overhearing the conversation while listening to her explain and shook his head telling her "it sounds more to me like it is just some ploy to get yourselves a date for Valentine's day, where some unexpecting poor fool under the disguise of doing something for a good cause will have to pay money to go on a date with you and then put out more money for the actual date itself"

Serena looked to see Darien the huge antagonist sitting there looking smug as usual and with a shake of her head she asked him "who asked you?"

Darien let out a small chuckle seeing how red her face became when she got angry and told her "I am just saying Serena if you want guys to bid on something you better at least make it worth their while, buying yourself new manga's is not a worthy cause"

Serena looked to him and shook her head angrily telling him "what would you know anyway for your information. I am doing this for a very worthy cause"

He laughed back telling her sarcastically "I know that no one would bid on a meatball head like you anyway. I am willing to bet you can't take five steps without falling flat on your face, good luck trying to get a guy interested in that"

Serena shook her head not wanting to waste any more time on the big jerk that he is telling him back "you don't know anything Darien, just wait and see I am going to collect more money than anyone else for my charity you'll see"

Andy looked between them hearing there constant bickering again and then looked to Serena with a little smile saying "it sounds very noble of you and your friends to do this and sure all put up one of your flyers"

Serena looked to him with a little smile hoping to look attractive to give him an idea of bidding on her asking "do you think maybe you would come and do a little bidding yourself?"

Andy stood there shaking his head as he began wipe down the counter telling her innocently "I don't know about that Serena, it's not really my thing"

Darien started to laugh while Serena's smile dropped from her face hearing Andy's response, but she wouldn't let him get her down and picked up the rest of her papers telling him "come on Andy it will be fun and it all goes to a worthy charity I promise" then turned and gave Darien a dirty look.

Darien just laughed at her antics knowing Andy was not interested in her telling his friend with a shake of his head "yeah like the Serena's broke pocket charity I'm sure"

Serena looked to Darien getting frustrated by his comments and stood up proudly telling him "no as a matter of fact Mr. Smart guy. I am collecting for the red heart association for people with heart disease"

Andy nodded his head appreciative telling her "I've heard of that charity they do a lot of good work that is very noble of you Serena"

Serena nodded her head glad to see she had Andy's attention and stuck her tongue out at Darien then turned back to Andy telling him "your right it is, also the date is a risk I am willing to take. I could end up getting some real dull loser like him" as she pointed towards Darien

Andy let out a laugh knowing the two of them were not stop with the insults as Darien shook his head responding "you're no prize either"

Serena ignored his comment as she turned a cold shoulder to him, which he shook his head watching how angry she was becoming and focused her attention back to Andy telling "or I could possibly meet the man of my dreams, but hey it's just one night, a special valentine you know"

Andy laughed hearing her speak of the auction and seeing how much enthusiasm she had into it telling her "maybe I will come check it out"

Darien looked to him surprised by his response and shook his head asking "you can't be serious"

Andy looked to him with a small grin telling him "she did say it was for a worthy cause"

Darien shook his head telling him sarcastically "yeah somehow I doubt it if Serena is involved"

Serena turned a cold cheek to Darien and smiled widely at Andy hoping he would bid on her telling him "I have to go put up more flyers around town see you there Andy"

Andy waved goodbye as he watched the bubbly blonde go bouncing out the door as Darien turned to Andy asking "you are not really thinking of going to this things of theirs are you, it's all a set up so they can get themselves dates for Valentine's day"

Andy let out a small laugh as he picked up one of the flyers she left reading it over and nodded his head telling him "why not it is going to a worthy cause and like she said it's just one day. I wouldn't mind going on a date without all the romantic attachments that come with it"

Darien shook his head as he told him forwardly "not to me, I'm not interested in seeing a girl flaunt her body just for men to bid on them sounds kind of degrading"

Andy nodded his head agreeing with Darien's comment telling him "yeah maybe, but I think I'll still go and check it out, you know show my support for Serena and her friends"

Darien shrugged his shoulders showing no interest telling him "it's your money"

*Day of the Auction – Valentine's Day*

Serena looked out from behind the curtain seeing the room was filled with men as she turned back to the others telling them "it is a packed house out there, we got more people then I originally expected to come"

Ami stood there shyly as she shook her head telling them nervously "I don't know if I can go through with this. I think I have changed my mind"

The other girls stood by giving each other support as Lita walked over placing her hand onto Ami's shoulder telling her "don't worry so much about it Ami"

Mina walked over while placing a wrap around her shoulders she agreed telling her "Yeah it's all in good fun, come on we are all doing it"

Rei stood nearby putting on her lip gloss telling her "and besides where doing this for a worthy cause" as Serena giggled telling her "also I saw Greg out in the audience"

Ami looked to Serena with a blush asking "you did?" trying to mask some of her excitement

Serena nodded her head knowing Ami's secret crush on Greg that wasn't much of a secret telling her "yeah and just remember all the money that we make doing this will go to a worthy cause and no buddy will get stuck without a date this year on Valentine's Day"

Rei turned around and looked to Serena asking angrily "is that really your reason for doing this meatball head so you can get a date?"

Serena looked back to her with her hands on her hips yelling back "of course not. I just told you that the money we raise is going to a worthy cause"

Rei looked to her shaking her head telling her "it didn't sound that way to me, sounds like you're more interested in having cute guys bidding on you"

Serena stuck her tongue out telling her "you're so mean Rei what if I am excited about meeting someone special tonight"

Rei stuck her tongue back out telling her "well you are a meat ball brain this is for charity, not for you to meet guys"

Lita stepped in between the two of them arguing and shook her head saying "we all know why we are here guys so stop fighting"

Mina stood next to Lita with a happy look on her face saying "yeah to help a worthy cause and hopefully meet some cute guys while where at it too"

They all looked to each other and let out a little giggle dreaming of who would bid on them as Rei conceited telling them "alright maybe we will get to meet some cute rich guy hopefully"

Serena looked to Rei knowing she won the argument as she danced around happily telling her "told ya!"

Rei waved her off saying "yeah, yeah" when the stage manager walked out advising them "five minutes girls"

The girls all nodded their heads and rushed around to finish getting ready for their own auctions to begin

Lita was the first one out and was raising money for Breast cancer awareness and took in a respectable $145 for a date with Ken being the top bidder which she seemed very please about.

A few other girls from school went and received decent amounts then Ami stood up nervously on stage and raised money to bring about earth awareness and help clean up the pollution in the oceans and Greg paid $130 for her which she was very happy about and no one bid further.

Mina came up next and started to strut her stuff on the stage as a bunch of guys whistled as she blew them a kiss and was raising money for war veterans. Andy actually ended up bidding on her and winning the top bid with $185 which left Serena feeling a little disgruntled.

Two other students came up both getting bid on and then Rei was up next and raised money for children who are homeless and after a little going back and forth between bidders Chad ended up with the highest bid of $225 the highest of the night so far.

Serena stood out in the wings seeing her friends all getting dates with handsome guys and was happy to see that they were getting decent money with their bids too for there charities as anticipation grew and she wondered who would bid on her and how much she would get for her charity as she heard her name called out.

She walked out onto the stage and tried to strut around showing herself off like she saw Mina do as the announcer spoke out saying "and this is our last auction for the evening so have your wallets open fellas"

Serena smiled and walked around the stage as the announcer spoke of the charity she was working towards the red heart association and then she tripped over her own feet and fell down clumsily on the stage as the room started to burst into laughter

Serena shook her head hearing there laughter not believing the jerk had been right after all. She did fall down on her face and make a fool of herself. She quickly picked herself back up and brushed her skirt off with a little smile as she heard her friends off stage cheering her on.

The announcer looked over seeing she was ready to continue then took a deep breath and decided to start the bidding asking the crowd "shall we start the bidding at fifty dollars?"

Serena stood there waiting for someone to call out for her, but the room went silent

The others girls stood at the side watching Serena stand up there alone not getting one guy raising their hand as the announcer shook his head asking "alright $45 anyone for $45"

Serena stood there looking out at the crowd of faces waiting, but still nothing as she sunk lower and tried to twirl around to look a little enticing, but nothing worked as the amount went lower asking "$40 dollars?"

The girls all looked to each other knowing there friend was being humiliated up there as Mina spoke up asking "someone do something look at her up there, poor Serena"

The girls all looked at each other wanting to help, but not sure what they could do to help their friend as they heard the announcers call going lower asking "$35 dollars" but still nothing as Serena stopped moving and just stood there losing confidence in herself by the second as she heard him ask "$30 dollars?"

They heard some whispering in the crowd off in the wings, but still no hand went up as the announcer went down lower asking "twenty-five?"

Serena stood there shame faced ready to go and run off the stage when a hand at the back of the room went up and called out "two-thousand dollars"

The room went silent hearing the highest offer by far of the night as the announcer looked over to Serena surprised at the offer as she stood there stunned herself.

She looked over the immense crowd trying to figure out where that voice had come from as she heard the announcer ask "two thousand dollars, do I hear two thousand twenty" once again the room went silent as he knocked down his gavel and said "sold to the gentleman in the back for two thousand dollars. Please come up and pay the cashier and come claim your date for the evening"

Serena stood there wondering who it was that just paid two thousand dollars for a date with her as she looked out on the crowd watching as the men who bid came up and claimed there date for the evening.

She watched the men passing by the stage one by one to claim there dates, trying to figure out which one was hers when one man she recognized came walking up to the stage where she was standing.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open agape as he looked to her putting out his hand asking "shall we?"

She looked down to see Darien the jerk from the crown that does nothing, but tease her standing there before her as she shook her head unbelievable asking him "you? It was you that bid on me?"

Darien nodded his head back telling her simply "yes"

Serena looked to him with her mouth hanging open wide trying to make sense of this asking "why? Why would you do that? Why so much?"

He let out a small chuckle seeing the puzzled look on her face saying back "you did say it was going to a worthy cause didn't you?"

Serena nodded her head not expecting his response to be that telling him "yes, it's going to help others with heart disease"

Darien nodded his head appreciative telling her "well then I would say it was worth every Pennie" as he put out his hand helping her down from the stage asking "shall we?"

Serena stood there shaking her head not sure about this going on a date with him as her friends stood off stage watching the interaction between them and looked at her with excitement of the possibility.

Serena looked to him the man who she seemed to have multiple run-ins with, who called her names every time they are together and told him in the most polite voice she could muster asking "would you please excuse me just for a moment"

Darien nodded his head seeing her friends standing over in the corner staring at them, he let out a small laugh and told her "sure go ahead"

Serena quickly left him and ran over to her waiting friends, who all seemed to share the same knowing smirk on there faces she shook her head telling them "this is so unfair all of you got really great guys and I got stuck with the biggest jerk of them all"

Rei looked to her hearing her outraged response and shook her head questioning "are you kidding me Serena?"

Serena looked to Rei shaking her head responding back coldly "no Darien is a big conceited jerk"

Lita nodded her head knowingly telling her friend with a chuckle "yeah who just paid two thousand dollars for a date with you"

Serena looked to her puzzled as she questioned herself "yeah why did he do that?"

Mina looked to her with a smile as she gave her a small push forward telling her "why don't you go find out"

Serena nodded her head seeing all the girls expected faces, she took on their dare telling them "alright maybe I will" as the girls all started giggling she heard Lita call out from behind her "I want details"

Serena let out a low sigh as she looked over seeing Darien standing by the exit with his arms crossed looking as solemn as ever knowing this definitely wasn't what she had expected to happen and slowly walked over to him coyly asking "so now that you won a date with me what would you like to do?"

Darien looked to her standing there waiting and shook his head saying "honestly, I have no idea I wasn't exactly planning this"

Serena looked to him surprised by his answer that he would just go ahead and pay two thousand dollars on a whim she told him "well I guess we could go out to dinner"

Darien turned his head to the side as he looked to her and somehow without even trying an insult popped out asking "really and how are your table manners, because I've seen the way you drink a milkshake and slurp the whole thing down loudly. Can you actually sit in a restaurant without making a scene?"

Serena looked to him trying to hold in her temper feeling unsure how she would put up with with him and his remarks even for an hour then shook her head telling him "look if we have to put up with each other for this. Can we at least keep the insults to a minimum?"

Darien nodded his head seeing how frustrated she could become telling her "fair enough" she smiled back with a little grin of her own telling him "that's better you jerk"

Darien looked to her surprised by the comeback and shook his head asking "didn't you just say to keep the name calling down"

Serena nodded her head glad she got the final word in telling him proudly "yes, I just had to get the last one out of my system"

Darien laughed at her response and nodded his head telling her "alright let's go then. I know a good Italian place we can go to if you like Italian"

Serena nodded her head a little surprised he could actually act decent for a change telling him "yes Italian works for me"

Darien looked to her with a pleased smile stating "I think you'll like this place it has great meatballs"

Serena put her hands on her hips as she looked to him arguing "really Darien"

He let out a small laugh seeing her reaction and told her "my car is right this way"

Serena followed him begrudgingly with each step she took questioning if this is such a good idea being out with him while continuing to remind herself "this is for charity"

Darien walked forward as he heard her whispering to herself again, then walked over and opened the passenger side door for her. She looked to him surprised by the gentlemanly move as he waited for her to get in before closing the door behind her then went around to the other side and got in as he started the car and drove down the street

Serena sat there nervously in the passenger seat unsure what to say or do that wouldn't turn into another round of insults between them as she looked to him questioning "Darien?"

He kept is eyes focused on the road ahead and responded back asking "yeah" she bit down on her lower lip nervously asking "why did you pay two thousand dollars for a date with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied back telling her "it was for a worthy cause"

Serena nodded her head expecting there to be more reason, but all he would admit too is for her cause she replied casually "oh I see" and then sat the rest of the drive to the restaurant in silence

Darien parked the car in front of the restaurant and once again was a gentleman and walked around opening up the car door for her as he put out his hand asking "shall we?"

She slowly got up from the low bucket seats in his small sports car and turned away from his extended hand as she walked forward towards the restaurant missing the little gleam in his eyes as he followed her and then opened the door to the restaurant as they walked in together

The maître d turned seeing them enter questioning "how many will it be in your party this evening?"

Darien looked to him as he replied "two please and if we could have a quieter table please?"

The maître d smiled as he looked to the young couple out together tonight and led them over to a table in the corner, Serena looked around seeing the place was very crowded with couples for Valentine's day as she took her seat and Darien sat across from her as the maître d took out two menus putting them down in front of them saying "your waiter will be with you promptly"

Darien watched from his own seat keeping his eyes on her as he saw Serena nod her head appreciative to the man telling him back kindly "thank you"

Serena sat there uncomfortable at the secluded table he had requested for them for some reason and opened up her menu unsure what kind of conversation they could actually have without fighting for once as Darien looked to her saying "you can order whatever you would like"

She looked back at him a little surprised by the comment and then a little grin crossed her face giving him back his words from a few days earlier asking "really so after you won the highest bid now you are going to pay for my dinner also"

Darien looked to her with a little grin knowing she paid close attention to what he said replying back "that is how it works isn't it?"

She looked to him surprised not expecting that kind of response from him and nodded her head telling him "yes that's pretty much it"

The waiter quickly came over with two glasses of water and took their orders. Serena ordered an eggplant parmigiana with a salad and Darien had the chicken parmigiana as they quietly waited for their food to arrive.

Serena looked to him knowing they had run out of things to say as she looked to his face realizing he actually had really nice eyes and shook her head trying to find something that they could speak of maybe a shared interested and then questioned him "you know it occurs to me. I really don't know anything about you other than that your friends with Andy"

Darien looked to her intrigued as he put his elbows on the table leaning forward questioning "what would you like to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair telling him "I don't know just something about you to give us something to talk about so I am not here just stuck sitting here staring at your smug face"

Darien looked to her enjoying her witty comebacks and let out a small chuckle knowing the insult was not actually meant to hurt saying "alright I actually attend the same college as Andy"

She looked back at him with a pleased smile knowing they had something to talk about finally and found the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them asking "so you're a college hunk huh?"

Darien looked to her amazed by her response as he questioned "a hunk?"

Serena blushed knowing that she had told him that she actually found him attractive then nodded her head trying to make it sound like it was no big deal telling him "well it is no secret you are good looking, unfortunately you don't have the personality to go along with it"

Darien looked to her with a disappointed shake of his head he asked "I thought we had agreed to call it a truce for this evening"

Serena let out a little giggle knowing she got caught in her own words telling him "sorry old habit to break"

He smiled back seeing how much more comfortable she seemed with him now with some old habits between them and a little gentle teasing he told her "alright, but I get one comment on your eating habits"

Serena nodded her head expecting as much from him, then tried to go back to their casual conversation again telling him "fine" and tried to change the subject asking "so what is it you are majoring in?"

Darien looked to her seeing she seemed genuinely interested in knowing more about him and nodded his head telling her "I am actually studying to become a doctor"

Serena looked to him and thought back to most of the times she had seen him he was usually carrying some sort of text book around with him, so he was very dedicated to his studies and questioned back "a doctor huh, that's very exciting what kind of medicine are you perusing"

Darien looked to her knowing she was intrigued he told her with a little smile "cardiology"

Serena was taken back at his answer as she questioned "isn't that a heart doctor?"

Darien nodded his head seeing the look on her face telling her "yes it is" as he watched a smile come across her face like she just solved the last piece of a puzzle asking "that's why you made such a large donation for my cause because it is for heart patients"

He nodded his head telling her calmly "yes one of the reasons"

Serena looked back at him with a raised brow questioning "one of? Were there others?"

He looked to her knowing she was prying for more information and shook his head changing the subject asking her "so what about you?"

Serena looked to him knowing she wasn't going to get an honest answer out of him, not yet anyway and questioned back "me?"

He nodded his head asking her sweetly "yes what is it you enjoy doing Serena besides reading manga's and having klutz moments"

She looked to him hearing the polite way he through an insult in there with a shake of her head saying back "hey I thought we agree one comment on my eating habits"

He looked to her with a little smirk repeating her words back telling her "sorry hard habit to break"

She let out a little chuckle herself surprised she was actually enjoying herself in his company and nodded her head telling him "I am interested in what most normal girls are, you know spending time with my friends and going out with…"

He looked to her with a raised brow catching the word she didn't say asking "with what?"

She blushed amazed she could actually talk to him about this kind of stuff telling him "cute boys I like"

She watched seeing the way he looked to her with his handsome face as a smile crossed his face with his perfect white teeth glowing back at her he asked "do I fall into that category?"

She felt a little choked up knowing she had just been staring at him a second ago and to hear his comment now she shook her head telling him with mock sincerity "I said boys I like"

Darien looked to her knowing he would always get the unexpected out of her and let out a deep laugh telling her "really Serena I'm hurt"

She picked up her napkin and though it across the table at him in retaliation as he caught it and told her "really Serena your manners in a restaurant are not very ladylike"

She looked back at him with a playful smirk telling him "I don't know Darien must be the company I keep"

He smiled at her comment ready to reply back with his own when the waiter walked over and put down their plates in front of them, she looked up surprised to see the food had come out already and commented "that was awfully quick"

The waiter looked to her stating the obvious "it is Valentine's Day miss and the restaurant is overcrowded this evening. We are trying to get as many meals on the table as quickly as possible"

Serena nodded her head not expecting the rude comment from him as she watched the waiter walk away to another table as Darien looked to her saying "well his tip just got lowered"

She looked back at him surprised that he would back her up as he shook his head telling her" don't pay any attention to him, there just trying to rush us out because they want to free up the table for the next customer"

She looked to him with a little nod of her head knowing that was true, but was surprised herself that she didn't actually want to rush there time by telling him "I guess we should get to eating so we can give them there table back, so an actual couple can use it"

Darien nodded his head hearing her comment knowing it was wishful thinking on his part she could actually enjoy his company and told her "yes of course, your right" as he picked up his knife and fork to cut into the chicken as she sat there watching how carefully he did so and felt a little subconscious herself as she began to start her own meal.

After siting quietly and finishing their meals she put down her knife and fork and looked up to see Darien who appeared to be finished eating his meal as well then turned to him with a smile telling him "thank you very much for dinner it was a delicious meal and I actually found I enjoyed the company too"

Darien looked to her pleased that she enjoyed being with him telling her "I am glad you liked it" as he pointed to the side of her face saying "you have a little sauce right here"

She picked up a spare napkin from the table and tried to wipe the sauce away embarrassed that he was right and she couldn't eat without making a mess of herself she looked to him asking "did I get it?"

He shook his head and told her "no may I" as he picked up his napkin and reached across the table to wipe it away

Serena sat there looking at him leaning over towards her surprised by his actions and shook her head telling him "no go right ahead" he gently wiped a little bit of sauce away from the side of her mouth then sat back down in his chair telling her "there its gone now"

She sat there feeling a little amazed at having him that close to the side of her mouth and how she felt breathless in side now as he sat there calmly and looked to her saying "I guess we should just get the bill and head out of here"

Serena nodded her head unsure what was happening here between them anymore telling him "yes we should"

Darien signaled for the waiter to come over and quickly paid the check as he walked over and helped her on with her coat as they walked out of the restaurant together the maître d held the door open telling them politely "come again soon"

Serena smiled back at him sweetly replying "thank you everything was very delicious"

Darien looked to her with a pleased smile knowing her sweet nature to all she spoke with and held the door open for her as she walked out into the cold air and felt a little shiver as he looked to her asking "are you cold?"

She nodded her head telling him with a grin "yes it is the middle of winter"

He nodded his head knowing it was a foolish question to ask and told her "sorry stupid question" she looked back at him with a little grin stating "there are no stupid questions, just stupid answers which I am sure you know a lot about"

She continued walking forward knowing once again she got the last word in with a little smirk as he stood there shaking his head at this girl who once again left him speechless.

He quickly caught up with her and they walked back over to his car and he once again opened up the car door for her as she got in and then went around to the other side getting in and started up the engine immediately turning up the heat to high.

Serena looked to him a little surprised by the gesture as she told him quietly "thank you"

Darien nodded his head stating "no problem" and then took a deep breath knowing that he was taking a chance, but wanted the risk asking her "so where to next?"

Serena looked back at him shocked that he wanted to extend their time together questioning "next?"

Darien looked to her seeing the startled look on her face and nodded his head telling her "yes that is if you want to?"

She looked to him knowing he was waiting for a reply on his unexpected question and nodded her head replying "alright sure"

Darien was pleased that he could spend extra time with her and started the car as she looked to him questioning "so where are we driving to?"

He looked to her with a little smile glad she was going along for the ride saying "I know a place"

Serena nodded her head as she watched him drive along, not sure where they were headed, but was pleased her time with him didn't have to come to an end yet

It didn't take too long to get where Darien had in mind as they pulled into an empty parking lot and stopped.

Serena looked up and read the large sign in front of her as she looked over to him questioning "the zoo? What are we doing here?"

He unbuckled his seat belt and told her "I like coming here now when it is quiet and peaceful when no one else is around"

Serena nodded her head with a roll of her eyes telling him "yeah there is a reason people don't come here now, because you'll freeze your butt off outside"

He looked to her with a little smirk by her response as he went to take off his jacket and handed it to her saying "here wear this it will keep you warmer"

She looked to him surprised by his gesture and shook her head asking "but what about you? What will you wear?"

He shrugged his shoulders replying back casually "I'll be fine. I am warm enough in this sweater, besides the cold doesn't bother me, so shall we go"

Serena looked outside the window into the cold winter weather and saw him sitting there without a coat and shook her head knowing better, but telling him "yes I guess so"

He got out of the car and walked around to the other side and once again opened the door for her, but this time she took his offered hand as she got out of the car feeling the brisk February weather and looked to him seeing him calmly standing there not even a hint that he was freezing shaking her head she asked "you really are alright out in this?"

He nodded his head telling her calmly "yes fine" as she looked to him surprised that the cold really didn't seem to bother him as he took her hand in his and told her "follow me"

They walked into the zoo passed the bears and the lions and tigers, then the monkeys in their cages as she turned to him with a bright smile holding her coat closed saying "you're right this is kind of nice when it is quiet like this, we have the whole place to ourselves"

Darien nodded his head pleased that she seemed happy here telling her "I'm glad that you like it Serena"

She nodded her head knowing that she was enjoying more than just the zoo, but his company as well and asked him excitedly "yes, can we go see the penguins next?"

Darien nodded his head seeing her exuberance and told her "if you want, but it will get colder inside their"

Serena looked to him standing outside in the cold still without a coat and showing no signs of a chill or anything and shook her head telling him "you're right I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel colder then you must already be"

Darien shook his head seeing her concerned face for him telling her "I'm alright, come on if you want to see penguins, then penguins it is"

She looked back at him unsure how it could be possible. Was he raised in the artic or something as he took her hand telling her "this way"

They walked into the small house where the penguins were kept and even with two jackets covering her she still felt a chill going up and down her arms as Darien looked at her asking "are you still cold?"

She looked to him feeling her teeth start to chatter and nodded her head telling him "yes" as she stood there amazed when he came over and wrapped his arms around her gentle rubbing up and down her arms trying to keep her warm.

She looked up into his eyes surprised by his closeness and the warmth he gave off while trying to get her thoughts back together she questioned "how come you don't feel the cold?"

Darien looked to her surprised by the question and then suddenly removed his arms from around her and shook his head telling her "it's nothing, it just has never bothered me before"

She looked to him feeling the way he pulled away and felt a chill, but this time not from the cold and knew she said something wrong. She shook her head apologizing telling him "look I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing, I didn't realize"

Darien turned back to her hearing her apologize and let out a sigh knowing her kind heart wouldn't understand, he shook his head telling her "no don't worry about it, it's just not something I talk about"

Serena nodded her head knowing there was more of a story to tell, but she wasn't the one he would share it with and walked over taking his hand back in her own again she smiled telling him "why don't we go and look at something else maybe somewhere a little warmer"

Darien nodded his head agreeing as they walked back into the cold air together and over to the bird sanctuary which was climate controlled as she took off the layers of jackets she wore telling him "this is much better"

He looked to her with a little grin seeing she seemed more comfortable in the tropical climate and took both jackets from her hands so she didn't have to hold them as she blushed by the simple gesture telling him "thank you"

He nodded his head giving no response as they walked along together looking at all the different species of birds.

She looked to him feeling the silence continuing on and tried to break the quiet lull questioning "so what made you decide you want to become a doctor?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders not putting much thought into his response telling her "nothing really I just want to help people"

Serena nodded her head taking his quick answer for a reply she asked again trying to keep a conversation going "so what about your family or friends tell me about them?"

He looked to her walking there beside him wanting to know more about him and told her "well you already know Andy is my friend" as he looked to her with a little grin asking "and hopefully so are you now"

Serena nodded her head knowing this date had definitely changed things between them and told him pleased "yes after this I think I would call you my friend too"

Darien smiled at her response as they continued walking along together and passed a hatchling nursery, she looked to him knowing he didn't answer part of her question asking "so what about your family?"

She saw him stop and then his eyes turned cold and once again he turned away from her as she looked to him uncertain what she said questioning "Darien?"

He turned back to her with his face blank saying "you know it is getting kind of late, maybe we should get you home"

She nodded her head hearing his response knowing it wasn't that late, whatever it was she said it was obviously something very wrong, because now she was getting the cold shoulder from him, worse than ever before.

She walked over and took her coat back as he handed her both, but she shook her head telling him "no, you are going to need it. I don't want my friend getting sick"

He let out a little chuckle at her response telling her "I told you the cold doesn't bother me"

She looked to him shaking her head asking frustrated "how could that be possible it's freezing outside?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking telling her "I don't know it just is!"

She nodded her head knowing she would get no other answer from him then it just is and followed him out.

They walked out of the bird house into the cold weather as she looked over seeing that he appeared more distant then she had ever seen him before, even when he was being rude and cruel to her. He still acknowledged she was there. Un-like now. She let out a small sigh telling him "I'm sorry if I said something back there that I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to hurt you or spoil the fun time we were having"

He turned to look at her surprised by her comment that she was actually having a good time with him he shook his head telling her "you said nothing wrong Serena"

She shook her head knowing he was being polite and told him stubbornly "obviously I did. You have been all moody and distant ever since I brought up your family and well if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. You can take me back home now if you wish"

He took a deep breath and for a moment she thought she would deal with cranky old Darien again, but instead he told her "my family died Serena. I'm the only one left"

She stood there shaking her head not expecting him to say that telling him back "I'm sorry that is so awful I didn't know"

He nodded his head expecting the same response as he always got from others telling her "I know"

They continued walking along together again silence between them. She didn't know what to say and he didn't want her sympathy.

He looked over and saw her bundling up in her jacket trying to keep warm and took his coat putting it over her shoulder again, when she was about to protest he took a deep breath and told her "I haven't felt the cold since I was a child"

She looked up at him surprised that he was choosing now to open up to her as he continued telling her "it was a cold night and we were driving along on an icy road. The car lost control and went over an embankment, I was the only one to survive it was freezing and it took several hours before anyone found the car. After they pulled my parents out, they pronounced them dead on scene. I haven't felt the cold since that night"

Serena stood there hearing his story looking at him unsure what made him decide to open up to her or what to say or do to ease his torment telling him "Darien I'm so sorry that must have been awful for you"

He shook his head not wanting hear the usual responses he got from others telling him it is alright that they are in a better place now, which was mostly why he stopped talking and thinking about it telling her "it's okay it was a long time ago" but he didn't expect when she came over to him and wrapped her arms around him holding him close filling him with her personal warmth as she shook her head telling him "it's not okay, but it means a great deal that you shared this with me Darien"

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him surprised himself that he even told her the story after not speaking it aloud in years. He took in a deep breath of her scent and nodded his head telling her "thanks Serena"

She unwrapped her arms from his waist as she reached out and took his hand in her own telling him "you know we do still have a little longer. Would you like to go maybe check out the buffalo?"

He looked to her with a small smile knowing in her own special way she understood he didn't want to dwell on his past as he took her hand in his own telling her "come on this way" as she held onto his hand tightly as they walked along together through the zoo pointing out different animals as they went along.

Darien dropped her off in front of her house two hours later as he picked up her hand and gave it a small kiss telling her "Serena, I had a really nice time with you today"

She looked to him surprised that this date wasn't as bad as she originally thought it would be and she made a new friend out of it also, with a pleased smile she told him back "me too Darien"

He looked to her with a knowing smile feeling more confident now asking her "would it be possible I could see you again"

She looked to him with a little grin saying back "sure whenever we bump into each other at the arcade"

Darien let out a little chuckle by her response telling her "that is isn't exactly what I had in mind"

She looked to him and let out the breath she was holding knowing what he had really been asking, but was unable to speak the words she nodded her head telling him "I know"

He looked to her going straight to the point this time asking "so what do you think would you consider going out on another date with me"

She looked to him surprised that this man who was kind and opened up to her was the same Darien who would tease her every day and call her names as she shook her head confused telling him "I don't know"

He seemed a little let down by her response then thought back to the amazing day they spent together as a smile crossed his face knowing the question she asked him all day he told her "I would be willing to pay four thousand for another date with you"

She turned and looked at him surprised as she questioned "you would pay just for a date with me?"

He nodded his head and told her with a little grin "yes, why do you think I paid the two thousand?"

She shook her head having a good idea why as she played along telling him "I don't know"

He laughed knowing she was much smarter then she actually let on as he picked up her hand in his own telling her "I would have paid double, triple what I paid for a date with you Serena. The truth is I have liked you for some time now. I just never knew how to bring up enough courage to actually say something"

She looked to him with her mouth hanging open in shock as she shook her head asking "but all those times that you teased me and said mean things"

He looked to her with a little grin saying "I would have said anything I needed to get you to come over and talk to me for a few minutes each day, besides I liked seeing how red your face gets when you get angry or embarrassed, sought of like you're doing right now"

She looked to him shaking her head confused and at the same time amazed telling him "so all this time when you were teasing me you were, what actually flirting"

He shook his head with a laugh asking her innocently "what no good?"

She sat there with her mouth open wide and shook her head telling him "I don't believe this"

He reached out and took her hand in his telling her "I think you are the most incredible person I have ever met so full of life and always caring about others"

Serena looked back at him amazed cranky Darien was actually amazing, sweet, respectful, and so many other things she barely had begun to learn as she reached over taking his hand in her own telling him "today was amazing and so are you. I'm glad I had you for my secret Valentine Darien. I will always cherish the time we spent together" then reached over and put a short sweet kiss goodbye to his lips and then turned around to get out of the car.

Darien let out a little sigh watching her walk away from him knowing tomorrow Valentine's Day would be over and everything would go back to just the way it was before.

He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel aggravated at his own stupidity. All this time that he could have just told her how he felt instead of teasing her all time when he heard a light tap at his window.

He turned around surprised to see her standing there outside his car as he lowered the window and she told him with a little grin "pick me up at 7 tomorrow night"

He looked to her with a little smile knowing things would not be the same as before telling her "you got it" as she smiled and walked back towards her house with a small wave of her hand telling him "goodnight"

He waved back and then waited making sure she got inside okay, then started the car as he drove down the block and a little sigh left his mouth knowing he had to wait until 7 tomorrow night to see her smiling face again.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Heart

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is actually a chapter that I wrote shortly after I wrote Red Heart but was undecided it if I wanted to post it but after reading it again once more I thought it was a fun little chapter that gives everyone's after reaction to Serena and Darien's date and well I hope you enjoy please leave your thoughts and comments in a reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Darien looked down to his watch seeing it was the usual time and Serena would be getting out of school any minute now as he walked into the crown arcade, unsure if she would make her usual appearance and give him another chance to see her before there date this evening, which he found himself looking down at his watch repeatedly waiting for the minutes to tick by.

He walked up to his usual spot by the counter where he would wait for her to come bouncing through the door as she does every day at this time and looked over seeing Andrew was busy helping other customers behind the counter as he gave a quick wave hello to his friend.

Andy looked up to see Darien sitting by the counter as he placed the water pitcher he was holding down and looked to the customer he was standing in front of politely requesting "please excuse me for one moment" and then quickly walked over to the other side of the counter where Darien sat and lean down in front of him whispering like it was a giant secret "tell me everything"

Darien looked to him surprised to see that the place was crowded and he was more interested in hearing what was going on with him, or rather what happened on the date that he went on yesterday evening with a certain blonde as he shook his head asking "don't you have a customer that is waiting on you?"

Andy nodded his head showing no interest to the others around him replying back "she can wait, but this can't. I have been waiting all evening to find out what was going through your head, you need to tell me everything"

Darien looked over seeing the disgruntled look on the customer's face and knew she did not exactly agree with his curious friend there as he shook his head telling him "I don't think she sees it that way"

Andy shook his head telling him back a little louder than he intended "not important, but what is important is why you paid two thousand dollars for a date with Serena"

Darien let out a long sigh seeing a small group of people turn their heads his way at his friends loud announcement and shook his head like it was not the biggest new they heard all year, even though it probably was in this small town where gossip seemed to travel very fast telling him "yeah so what about it?"

Andy looked to him shaking his head telling him "come on Darien, since I've known the two of you, you can barely stand being in the same room together without arguing or having Serena end up spilling her strawberry milkshake in your lap and then you go ahead and do something like that? Why would you do something like that"

Darien looked to him and let out a laugh thinking of his truly spirited Serena and remembered said time with how the strawberry shake ended up in his lap after he teased her on yet another one of her bad grades and got to see her cheeks turn as bright pink as the milkshake as he laughed at yet another horrible yet great day because he got to see her in telling Andy back "really Andrew your as bad as one of the girls sometimes the way you gossip"

Andy looked to his best friend that he thought he knew everything about after all these years, but apparently there were somethings even he didn't know and shook his head telling him "and your avoiding the question"

Darien shrugged his shoulders back responding innocently "it wasn't that big of a deal" while Andy looked to him with his eyes bulging telling him "Not a big deal. I'm sorry that I usually don't have a couple of thousand dollars lying around to spend on a girl that I normally don't get along with. All I am saying is it's a little odd, but if you don't want to answer me then I guess I could ask the blonde girl standing right behind you"

Darien quickly turned around expecting to see Serena there, but found no one was standing behind him and all he heard was laughing coming from behind the counter as he turned back around to see his once called best friend telling him with a knowing look "it was nothing huh"

Darien looked to his friend and knew there was no more use hiding his true feelings and nodded his head as he conceited telling him "alright fine, yes we went out on the date and it was"

"Nice ok"

Rei looked to her with a disapproving shake of her head questioning "nice you went out on a date with Darien and all you can tell is was it was nice"

Serena's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as she walked home from school with her friends as she thought about the unexpected date, she had with him and how much she was actually looking forward to seeing him again tonight as she responded back "yes he was more than I expected"

Lita looked over to Serena knowing she had kept herself tight lipped all throughout the school day on her date yesterday evening, but they would make sure she shared as many details as possible now as she shook her head questioning "more then you expected that sounds like more than just nice to me, you have to tell us more of what happened? Did you find out why he paid that much money to go on a date with you?"

Serena smiled thinking of the last conversation she had in the car with him when he told her he would have paid double to go out on a date with her as she shook her head telling four curious girl "there is not much to say it was for a good cause that he believes in"

Rei shook her head expecting that their friend was holding out valuable information telling her back "I highly doubt that is all it was" as Mina butted in asking her "yeah girl come on share with us we want details where did he take you?"

Serena let out a loud sigh knowing she would not hear the end of it until she gave her friends something as she told them casually "we went to a restaurant"

Lita looked to her with a raised brow knowing trying to find a restaurant to get a seat in yesterday was almost impossible unless you knew of one in advance that still had available seating as she questioned "a restaurant what kind of restaurant"

Serena let out a sigh hearing the third degree from all her friends questioning "what does it matter all of you had dates too and I don't hear you interrogating each other about them, hmm what about Ami and Greg how did that go"

Mina nodded her head as she along with everyone else kept their full attention of her stating back "yeah and we will get to that later, because all of our dates we didn't spend every day arguing with them only to have them turn around and pay"

"Two Thousand Dollars?"

Andy shook his head hearing the way his friend seemed to be acting like it was an everyday occurrence telling him "that is not just pocket change to be paying for one night"

Darien nodded his head as he tried to get some of the emphasis off himself telling him "yeah so and what about the bidding I saw you doing on Mina?"

Andy shook his head knowing he was trying to avoid the question telling him "that's two very different things"

Darien looked back at him with a knowing look as he questioned "really?" while Andy nodded his head keeping his tone business like stating "yes Mina and I are just friends"

Darien looked to him as he sat back on his stool and crossed his arms with a shake of his head, he challenged him back asking "is that why you started out bidding ever other guy there"

Andy shook his head having no intentions of going into his own details telling him back "whatever your thinking you're wrong, it wasn't like that"

Darien nodded his head knowing that he was not the only one who held their own secret crush asking him "what was it like then?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders trying to act calmly telling him "well mina is a nice girl and I just wanted to be sure she was treated right"

Darien nodded his head knowing that his friend had finally worked up the courage to get Mina's attention, which brought out his own idea for Serena even though he didn't know himself why he paid as much as he did for a date with her, the number just seemed to come out of his mouth and he had no regrets about it at all as he smiled telling him "and I am sure you did just that"

Andy nodded his head as he tried to sound as casual as possible telling him "well yeah, I took her out for dinner and we had a nice conversation afterwards and that was all it was, but what about you, you two can never say two words nice to each other as long as I have known you both, which is a long time"

Darien smiled as he looked towards the door knowing that she would be expected at any moment as he looked back at his friend with a shrug of his shoulders telling him "yeah well Serena is"

Andy looked to him seeing where his attention was with a shake of his head asking "Serena is what?"

"Special"

Ami looked to her with a raised brow questioning the word Serena chose to describe the man she once considered her worst enemy "special?"

Serena smiled a little thinking of how he ended up confiding in her about his past as she looked to her friends and nodded her head telling them "yeah he is a special guy, after getting the chance to know him better, there is a lot more to Darien then I had realized or would come to expect"

Lita looked to her seeing that her friend was beginning to show some hidden feelings for Darien of all people and nodded her head telling her "well he is really good looking" as Ami nodded her head telling her back "and he is also super smart"

Rei continued walking along with the others as she listened on to the conversation and with a shake of her head, she told them "I don't know he can't be that smart look who he chose to go out on a date with"

Serena put her hands on her hips hearing her rude comment while telling her back haughtily "for your information he actually liked me even before he placed a bid on me"

Serena stopped walking and saw four sets of eyes stop and turn on her as she choked up a little telling them "well what I mean is?"

Mina shook her head telling her "you are not getting off that easy Serena Tsukino I knew there was more then just for a good cause you better start explaining right now"

Serena let out a deep breath knowing that the secret was out now and there was no more taking it back telling her "well it turns out that he is"

"Crazy"

Andy shook his head as he leaned up against the counter telling him "you are utterly crazy, you told her that you would have paid four thousand dollars just to spend time with her and you would have, wouldn't you?"

Darien let out a deep breath knowing it was all true as he nodded his head telling him "well yeah I mean I always found that she was beautiful and sweet and caring, but after spending some time alone with her there is so much more to her and more that I still want to find out about her you know"

Andy looked to him with a shake of his head amazed that all this time he had not seen the attraction there stating "wow you really do have it bad for her, don't you?"

Darien looked to him with a shake of his head telling him "I think there is a great deal more about her then anyone realizes and I was the lucky one to win the date with her to find out and I am just beginning to realize what an amazing person she is"

Andy nodded his head not expecting this turn of events to take place that Darien could have real feelings for Serena as he replied telling him "well Serena is a great girl and really full of life"

Darien nodded his head thinking of the smile she wore on her face yesterday when she was with him and nodded his head telling him "she sure is"

Andy took a deep breath in knowing that something had to be said before things went any further telling him "but I don't know if she is the right girl for you?"

Darien turned around to look at him surprised that after questioning him for every detail Andy would turn around and not want them to be together as he shook his head asking "why would you say such a thing?"

Andy looked to him telling him "look Darien you are my best friend and I do want to see you happy, but let's face it you do carry a lot of weight on your shoulders and I just don't think that the two of you are compatible"

Darien looked to him doubtful of his opinion while shaking his head asking "why would you think that, look I may not be perfect but I do care a great deal about her and"

"You have nothing in common with him"

Serena looked to the girls with a shake of her head telling them "that is not true" while Lita spoke up telling "let's face it Serena you are not in the same intellectual level as him Darien is a smart and sophisticated guy and you are well" Rei butted in telling her "you can't pass a test even if you tried or walk a city block without having another klutz attack"

Serena looked to the girls that she considered to be her friends who were trying to talk her out of being with someone who made her happy and with a shake of her head she questioned "why would you say that I thought that you were my friends, the ones that are supposed to be supportive of my decisions and weren't you the ones that were pushing me to go on this date in the first place"

Rei nodded her head telling her back easily "yeah we did to go on one date, not to have a relationship with the guy"

Ami let out a loud gulp hearing the way her friends were disagreeing as she nodded her head telling Serena "there is a lot of years between the two of you"

Serena looked to her friend Ami who was usually the quiet one to hear that she didn't think that she should be with Darien either which left a big lump in her stomach as she stated back "not you to Ami"

Ami nodded her head having her own doubts as she replied back telling her "well Serena he is in college and you're still a 1st year high school student there is not much you have in common"

Serena listened to all their words of warning, but quickly brushed them away as she shook her head telling them persistently "what should that matter if we truly care about each other"

Mina shook her head as she listened in and agreed with the others telling her "it might not now, but eventually you two will run out of things to discuss when he starts talking about all his college courses and you can only tell him about a funny thing that happened on the way to school today"

Serena shook her head hearing all her friends agree that she shouldn't see Darien again, but deep inside she still wanted too telling them "thanks guys if I wasn't nervous enough about this date, I have with him tonight you had to go ahead and make it harder"

Lit looked to her surprised to hear that they were seeing each other again and with a shake of her head questioning back "another date with him tonight"

Serena nodded her head solemnly after feeling excited earlier telling her "yeah he is supposed to pick me up at 7"

Rei looked to her friend knowing that there words hurt, but were meant to protect her from getting hurt stating back "we are just trying to make it real for you Serena, yeah yesterday everything might have been all candy and roses because it was valentine's day, but today is the day after and things that might have seemed sweet at the time can turn bitter"

Serena looked to her friend and remembered the ease that she felt just by being around him where they could just tease and tell each other things and knew her friends had been wrong that they could always find something to say even if it was just silly teasing as she shook her head telling them "well I have another date with him tonight which I have no intentions of breaking so I guess we will see where it goes"

Rei looked to her seeing the overall stubbornness of her friend and shook her head questioning back "another date Serena have you really thought this through"

Serena looked to her four friends who were waiting for her to answer as she nodded her head telling her confidently "I have Darien is actually a really nice and attractive guy and he seems to really like me too so I am going to go out with him again and again and I don't care what anybody else says, we enjoy being with each other so there"

"Have you really thought this through"

Andy shook his head stating cautiously explaining "you have been through a lot with your past that she doesn't know about and well I just don't want to see things go badly between you two

Darien looked to him with a little smirk remembering the weight he felt lifted off after he told her and shook his head telling Andy back "actually she does know about me everything I told her"

Andy looked to him with a shake of his head disbelieving asking "what you did?"

The woman at the other end of the counter who still sat waiting for her order to be taken spoke up asking "excuse me, but are you going to be taking my order?"

Andy looked over to her having no intention of dropping this conversation where it is and waved her off telling her "I'll be there in a second" and then turned back to Darien asking intrigued "you told her about your parents"

Darien nodded his head telling him plainly as though it weren't a big deal even though he could count on less than one hand the amount of people who did know of his past saying "yeah she asked so I told her"

Andrew blinked his eyes not believing that after one night with Serena she got him to open up to her in a way that he had tried to do for years telling him back "I don't believe this I had known you for close to a decade before you told me anything about them"

Darien shrugged his shoulders telling him back honestly "I have known her for near the same amount of time"

Andy shook his head not believing what he was actually hearing and began to have second thought about his earlier judgement telling him "yeah but in that amount of time, you two did nothing but argue and you just told her about your past just like that, damn"

Darien shook his head knowing his friend was taking a simple conversation way out of context asking "damn what?" while Andy looked to him his strait-laced friend and let out a loud laugh telling him "maybe I am wrong about you too maybe she actually will be good for you"

Darien looked to him surprised that Andy would so quickly change his tune about him and Serena asking cautiously "really so now you are on board for us to be together"

Andy looked to him and saw that his friend did seem a lot more easier and carefree today then began to laugh saying back "yes if this girl can somehow open you up and break you out of the cocoon you have been keeping yourself in all these years with only one date I have to admit I am a little curious to see where this could go"

Darien looked to him as he smiled thinking of being with her and how he couldn't wait to see her again tonight as he nodded his head telling him "yeah well she certainly was unexpected, I myself found it funny at how easy it was just to talk to her and tell her things and she showed me no judgement but was actually"

"Supportive"

Lita looked to Serena questioning her motives asking "supportive how so?"

Serena smiled as she began to explain what she stayed up all night long thinking herself about saying "well he teased me and I teased him right back, but that is who we are and I guess I never realized it before now, but that is how we have always have been able to speak to each other and I might not be the smartest person, but I do know he cares about me and wants to see me happy. Well if he likes me and I like him, then why shouldn't we be together or at least give it a try otherwise, we will just always wonder what could have been"

Lita looked back to her surprised to hear her friend speak with such wisdom and strength about any guy before as she commented "wow serena you know I have never heard you speak of someone the way you speak about him"

Mina nodded her head agreeing as she saw the way Serena lifted her head up as she spoke up him clearly as someone special telling her "yeah maybe it is possible that he wasn't the only one with a secret crush after all"

Serena began to blush as she told them "well maybe a little"

Rei looked to her friend and saw the way she began to blush speaking of him and nodded her head telling her "look Serena you are our friend and we don't want to see you hurt but your right maybe there is something between the two of you and you won't know until you actually go and find out"

Mina nodded her head excited for her friend as she yelled out "yeah girl go get him, only Serena one more thing"

Serena looked to her friends unsure what else there possibly was to say when they all began to laugh and told her in unison "don't have another klutz attack"

Serena turned to her friends with a little grin telling them all "that is what he likes most about me, that I always keep him on his toes"

All the girls began to giggle while Mina looked to her asking the most important question "so where is he planning on taking you tonight?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders back telling her "I don't know yet but whatever it is, will be"

"Perfect"

Darien looked to him feeling nervous about his decision questioning "do you think that she will like it, I don't want her to find it boring or anything"

Andy looked to him seeing that Darien was actually nervous about going on this date tonight as he patted him on the shoulder telling him "it's perfect she is going to love it there, have a great time" as the woman on the end of the counter spoke up asking "excuse me but can I get please some service now"

Darien let out a loud laugh as he shook his head saying "don't you think you better get back to work"

Andy nodded his head with a shrug of his shoulders telling him back "yeah I guess I better, but have a great time tonight and I want more details tomorrow"

Darien nodded his head as he let out a small chuckle and watched his friend walk away to go back to work as he looked down at his watch with a shrug of his shoulder expecting she would have shown up by now if she was coming, which only meant that he would have to wait the four more hours until he could see her again when he heard the door behind him chime that it was opened as the voice he had heard in his dreams called out "hey you"

He turned around to see the girl that over whelmed his every thought come walking towards him with a bright smile on her face as she laughed stating "looks like we always seem to meet up here"

He reached out and took her hand in his which she gladly took as he have it a small squeeze telling her happily "just as luck would have it I guess" as she smiled back at him without really knowing the real reason why he always stayed and waited in the same seat everyday at 3 o'clock.


End file.
